The Fight to Survive
by Rimshooter
Summary: When something so terrible it gets the coevenant's attention off of Humanity arrives in the Milkty Way, we can only pray we will survive. Crossover with Warhammer 40,000. Please R&R, NO flames. Fair warning.


**Disclaimer- I only own some of the plot ideas and such in this story, nothing else. I do not own Warhammer 40,000 or anything related to it, nor do I own anything related to Halo.**

_**Summary- Fifth year of the human covenant war,the covenant's forces are appearing in lesser numbers more and more frequently. Sixth year, they have vanished completely, it appears something more occupying has their attention, after all- something as powerful as they can't be losing? We can only pray that whatever is coming is something we can take. First month of the sixth year, covenant ships are spotted severely damaged near harvest, they appear to be running from something. The ships implode, they must have been infiltrated. **_

_**March-7th, Epsilon Indi system, the first sightings of the Necron menace is achieved. Two Cairn Tombships jump in-system accompanied by two Scythe harvester ships, as well as ten Jackal escorts. A single transmission was received from our fleet their (about twenty frigates, eleven destroyers, a halcyon, and a Marathon class. Folks, that's enough to take on a full covenant strike force. It was obliterated. And so the war began..**_

"_When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die." _

_A\N- This is just an experiment. I'm going to try to write this so the 'good guys' lose. _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII( | )IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"What do we have Lieutenant." Vice Admiral Salvador Thomas stated.

"It's an encrypted message, from harvest sir." Lieutenant Delacruz replied, "I'm opening it now... It's a video feed sir.

"Play it. On screen."

"Yes sir."

The screen flickered and a black and white depiction of the UNSC insignia, and was then replaced by a view of Harvest from orbit. The planet was recently terraformed and looking better. A shadow passed on screen, a UNSC frigate, the _Event Horizon. _After it has passed the camera shifts to show the Harvest defensive fleet moving towards a seemingly empty piece of space. It seemed empty until a lance of green energy shot forward, straight through a Halcyon class cruiser, and then through a frigate.

The fleet fired its MAC guns simultaneously and fired all torpedoes, including a SHIVA. When the light faded, a trio of the lights shot out and cut through several more ships. Following this another shot out to the camera and it went black, replaced with the UNSC insignia.

"What was that?" Thompson asked.

"We don't know sir." Delacruz replied.

"Inform Lord Hood and jump to Harvest."

"Roger that sir."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII( | )IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**Harvest, City of Utgard**

Gunfire sounded through the streets as marines and militia fought to hold off the oncoming tide of Necrons, only for their bullets to ping off the metallic beings, which advanced coldly to their opposers, before eviscerating them all.

The C`tan were pleased by the incoming souls, but wanted more. A group of seven marines ambushed the Necrons from the second floor of a building, only for a Necron destroyer to zoom into the window and kill them off.

The Necron tide advanced meticulously scrubbing the world of life, for all things sentient or otherwise had life, everything natural has a soul.

The last person to die on Harvest was named Jean Sartre, and he died clutching his bible praying for salvation as a Necron lord stabbed him though the skull. With nothing left, the Necrons faded from the history of Harvest, leaving behind no traces but the death the wrought on the innocent population.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII( | )IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**EPILOGUE**

_7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

Thompson's fleet jumped into the Epsilon Indi system and landed several troops on Harvest, only to find decaying cities, with a population in an equal state. The fleet was also in ruins. Whatever came through did a number on everything, and then some....


End file.
